


Addicted To You

by maraudersshield



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Abuse, F/F, Gambling, Heavy Angst, Heroin, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Triggers, gay as fuck, race is addicted to gambling and heroin, race needs a hug and to be put in rehab, so is like half of the characters, spot is a sweetheart kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersshield/pseuds/maraudersshield
Summary: "Home is where the heart is but what a shame 'cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same"In which Race is addicted to gambling and Heroin and he meets Spot, a guy who tries his best to fix him.





	Addicted To You

Race wiped his nose with a shaky hand. He was cold. His head thumped and his heart pounded as he weakly walked down the poorly lit street of Manhattan. His feet felt heavy and his body was shivering but the sweat that ran down his forehead could tell people otherwise. 

Quietly to himself Race swore. He's been off of it for too long, the cold shaky hands was the first sign. Then the cold sweats came. Race knew if he never contacted his friends soon he was going to get onto the stage of where he would faint from not having his fix. So here he was, walking to the normal meet up place at nine in the night. Paranoid that someone would see him or even worse follow him. 

Pulling out his pack of cigarettes, he took one out and placed it in between his lips. With shaky hands, he put the pack of cigarettes back into his pocket and tried to light the smoke. It took him a while, the lighter kept slipping and his hands were so shaky he couldn't keep still enough for the flame to ignite the end of the cigarette. When he finally got it, he felt a bit relieved when he inhaled the smoke. 

The smoke helped a bit, it calmed him down just enough to be able to reach the old abandoned lodge house where him and his friends would meet when they needed their fix. Finishing off his smoke Race threw it onto the ground and stomped on it. He made sure no one was following him then he opened the door to the old lodge house and went in. 

He walked down the old hallway. Old badge paint was falling off of the wall, the whole place smelled damp, and the floorboards creaked underneath Race's feet. The place was fairly big but Race knew it like the back of his hand. He's been coming here since he was thirteen for poker and other gambling games. From the end of the hallway he could hear the sound of his friends voices, all of them talking over each other. 

Race rolled his eyes as he pushed the door opened to the old bedroom that probably held a nice few kids in its time. His friends, who were all doing different things, all looked up when the door opened and smiled when they seen Race. 

Race walked in, sitting down on the old bed that was in the middle of the room. "You better not have started without me," He said as he took down his hood and ruffled his hair.   
"You know we wouldn't do that, Racey." Elmer said. 

Jack, who was previously busy rolling up a joint, looked over at Race. "Jesus you look like fucking shit." He earned a smack against the head from Crutchie. "I mean...No, you look like absolute shit." 

Jack was right, Race looked horrible. He was white as a sheet, his under eye circles gotten darker, and the sweat that was running down his face made his hair stick to his forehead. He had definitely seemed better days, but being a Heroin addict with barely any money came with some issues. 

"What can I say? A guy needs his fix. Speakin' of it," Race pulled out some bills and handed them towards Mush who gladly took it. "Enjoy that, I spent a nice few nights workin' my ass off for it." 

Race looked around. Jack was sat down on the bed across from him now smoking the joint he was rolling. In the corner Henry was lid on the blow up mattress more than likely already too high to function. Sighing to himself, Race looked over towards Blink and automatically smiled. 

Blink was sat down on the floor with a spoon in one hand and a lighter in the other. Beside him a bag of pure Heroine was opened and a few syringes were laid on his empty book bag. Blink flicked the lighter and placed it underneath the spoon, heating up the Heroine. 

Mush moved over towards Blink and grabbed a syringe. He put the syringe into liquid and pulled the needle back, filling it with liquid. Gently tapping it, Mush look over at Race. "Hey Race, you can get the first hit. You need it the most." 

Race nodded and tied a strap around his arm, tightening the strap with his teeth. Mush kneeled in front of Race and handed him the syringe. Putting the needle into his skin Race pressed down on the top of the needle and let out a sigh of relief as the liquid went through his veins. 

He closed his eyes blissfully and felt Mush gently remove the needle and untie the strap around his arm. Race could never find the word to describe the feeling he felt when he did Heroine. Since he was thirteen he was a Gambler. He was addicted to poker and wasting his money on stupid games. It gave him a sort of an adrenalin rush. But soon enough that too got too tamed for him. The way Heroine made him feel, it could never be beat. He felt alive, aware of everything but also nothing at the same time. 

He opened his eyes only to be met with the famous Jack Kelly. Race chuckled to himself, the high from the Heroine already kicking in. Jack was beautiful, Race always thought it so when he caught himself staring at Jack he wasn't shocked. He was shocked to see Jack staring back at him though. 

As if it was planned Race got up and straddled Jack, Jacks hands already finding its way under Race's shirt and onto his hips. Race connected their lips, a quiet moan escaping his lips as Jack bit down on his bottom lip. Pulling away from Race Jack kissed his way down Race's jaw and neck, finally settling on a place on the bottom of Race's neck. 

It wasn't out of the ordinary for them to make out when they were high or drunk. In fact, most of the boys did. Mush and Blink did even if they were sober because they were together, but when there's a room full of high guys who are all gay things can happen. 

Jack stood up with Race's legs wrapped around his waist and walked out of the room, this time with Race kissing Jack's neck. Jack walked down the hallway further and went into a room where an air mattress was covered with blankets and pillows. Lying Race down Jack climbed on top of him and put his hands up Race's shirt and kissed his neck again. Another soft moan coming out from Race's mouth.

\---

That next morning Race woke up with just his boxers on and the weight of someone next to him on the air mattress. Race opened his eyes and looked over to see Jack with a joint in between his lips. Race smirked and took out the joint from between Jack's lips. 

"Round two?" He asked as he pulled the small bag of heroin off of the floor and held it in front of Jack's face. 

Jack didn't say anything, just smirked and nodded.


End file.
